El Engaño
by Cyn McLyon
Summary: Lo que empezó como una promesa, terminó siendo más que una pesada carga. Enamorada completamente de Shun, Saori tendrá que decidir si cumple su promesa a Seiya, o se queda con el amor de su vida.
1. El Nacimiento de un gran amor

Todo empezó esa mañana, en la cual me encargaron protegerla, a ella y al casco de oro, aquella mañana en la cual me subí a ese avión con ella, y con la compañía de Tatsumi. Aunque para ese entonces yo aún la veía como a una persona superior y lejana, por algunos instantes percibía un ambiente de confianza y amabilidad, sonaba extraño a esas alturas, pero lo percibía.

Durante el viaje, no pude evitar sentir modorra y aburrimiento. Por regla general, todos guardábamos un gran respeto por ella, y era ese respeto el que me impedía entablar una conversación con ella. En realidad, solo Seiya solía hablarle de más e incluso abusar de su confianza y tutearla, y en la mayoría de veces, era disculpado y tolerado por ella. La verdad es que creo que solo él se atrevía a hacer eso, pues nosotros solo nos limitábamos a escucharla y aceptar sus ideas, pues como dije antes, le teníamos un gran respeto.

Mientras me ensimismaba en mis pensamientos no percibí que ella me miraba, entre curiosa y pensativa, tal vez porque en todo el tiempo no dije una sola palabra, o porque lucía pensativo, más pensativo que de costumbre, tal vez presionado por el incómodo silencio o por la gran responsabilidad que me habían otorgado. Suspiré y levanté la mirada, encontrándome con la suya, y no supe qué decir.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Pues...en nada, nada importante.

-Luces cansado. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?

-Eh...bueno, creo que tienes razón.

No pude evitar sorprenderme, pues no creí que pudiera lucir de esa manera, mucho más que ella pudiera preocuparse por mi bienestar. En especial conmigo, pues desde que la conocí a todos nos trataba con una fría y distante indiferencia, y muchas veces esa indiferencia solía recaer en gran medida en mí, a veces sin razón, otras porque no solía ser muy comunicativo y otras porque a ella se le daba la gana. Llegué a creer que no le agradaba y en ese instante lo creía, por eso me sorprendía su repentino interés por mí. Tal vez exageraba, puesto que no la conocía del todo bien, pero no podía apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Y así, con los ojos cerrados, seguí su consejo y me quedé dormido.

Desde que subimos al avión no podía creer que estaba con él. No le guardaba antipatía ni recelo, pero simplemente lo veía como un desconocido, a pesar de que lo veía a diario, participaba en la búsqueda de la armadura con los demás, me servía como caballero de bronce como todos los demás, etc. Para ser sincera, no entendía porqué lo veía de ese modo.

Durante el viaje no profirió una sola palabra, y su silencio me incomodaba. Quería hablarle, mas su mente parecía estar en otro mundo. Siempre era lo mismo. En las reuniones le hablaba y era como si lo despertara de un sueño, no me prestaba atención, parecía ido y eso me incomodaba. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no me llevaba bien con él, pero no era porque yo quería.

Cansada de esperar a que me dirigiera la palabra, me armé de valor y le pregunté:

-¿En qué piensas?

Su respuesta me confirmó lo que pensé anteriormente. Soñaba despierto. Siempre estaba así, y su comportamiento me exasperaba. Le sugerí que descansara, pues su rostro lucía cansado, y creo que me hizo caso, pues después de unos minutos dormía profundamente. Lo miré curiosamente, aunque no se porqué. Sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios... no sé porqué vinieron esas ideas a mi cabeza, pero en ese instante, mientras dormía, lo encontraba...atractivo.

Intenté apartar esas ideas de mi cabeza, pero cada vez que lo miraba surgían nuevamente en mi mente esas ideas. No lo soporté e intenté dormir, pero no lo conseguí. Como consuelo, me entretuve mirando las nubes en el cielo...

-Señorita Saori, estamos llegando.

-Ya veo. Despierta a Shun, creo que sigue durmiendo.

En ese momento me quedé mirándolo. Su expresión pasiva, tranquila, pacífica. Intenté explicarme a mí misma el porqué no podía llevarme bien con él, pero no pude. Miré como Tatsumi lo sacudía violentamente para despertarlo y sentí un poco de incomodidad, pero no dije nada. Solo atiné a observar por la ventana el extraño paisaje.

-¡Oye Shun! ¡Despierta!.

-... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya llegamos. ¡Deja de dormir y muévete!

-De acuerdo.

Lo vi restregarse los ojos y estirarse, al parecer no le incomodaba aquel mal trato, tal vez por que estaba acostumbrado a él. Los gritos y actitudes rudas de Tatsumi eran cosa de todos los días. En eso, percibí su mirada y me estremecí. Nunca entendí porque.

-Disculpe...Sa...Señorita Saori, ¿No va a bajar del avión?

-Eh...si...si claro, discúlpame.

No pude evitar el ruborizarme, al mirarlo se me olvidó que ya habíamos aterrizado y que la mano de Tatsumi me esperaba en la puerta del avión para ayudarme a bajar. Jamás me había pasado eso, y me sentí extraña.

Una vez fuera, todos caminamos lentamente hacia la rústica casa.

El interior de la casa era muy acogedor, agradable y bastante original. Nos instalamos rápidamente y Tatsumi se dirigió a la cocina para empezar la preparación de la cena. Me recosté en el gran sillón de la enorme sala, mirando el peculiar diseño y ubicación de cada cosa. En eso, la miré, estaba mirando las estrellas en la ventana. Habíamos llegado de noche y el cielo estaba iluminado de estrellas las cuales competían con ella en belleza y luz. Era bonita, particularmente encantadora y a la luz de las estrellas se veía mucho más bonita. La vi acercarse a la terraza y abrir el gran ventanal que ahí había. En eso, me miró y me hizo gesto de acompañarla, tímidamente acepté y entré en la terraza con ella. El silencio nos embargó un poco y yo me incomodaba, pues era una situación algo extraña y embarazosa para mí. Me disponía a comentar algo, pero ella se me adelantó:

-¿Sabes?, de verdad lo siento. No debí traerte a este lugar, pues queda cerca de la tumba de... De verdad lo siento mucho.

-No te... se preocupe señorita. Creo que en esta clase de situaciones en las cuales el destino de casi todo el mundo está en gran peligro las cosas sentimentales y personales deben quedar al margen. Le agradezco de corazón su preocupación, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, yo voy a estar bien.

-Bueno... si lo dices así... Pero a pesar de ello no puedo evitar el preocuparme por ti. Tú también eres un caballero del zodiaco y me preocupo por tu bienestar y por las cosas que puedan perturbarte. Mira Shun, yo quiero llevarme bien contigo y tratar de pasar este tiempo en armonía y tranquilidad. No sé si estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿o me equivoco?

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad señorita Saori. De verdad se lo agradezco. Claro que estoy de acuerdo, yo también quiero llevarme bien con usted, y le prometo que pondré de mi parte para que se sienta a gusto.

-Deja de ser tan respetuoso Shun, no me trates así de "usted", no soy ninguna anciana. Llámame Saori ¿De acuerdo?

-Trataré señori...Saori. ¿Sabes? La noche está bastante luminosa, me trae recuerdos de cuando era niño y mi... Bueno... Ikki solía mostrármelas y me decía que una de ellas era solo para mí y que yo le podía pedir lo que quisiera, que ella me lo cumpliría. Ahora quiero pedirle algo... Que esta búsqueda termine rápido y que... mi hermano regrese. [Una lágrima comienza a salir de sus ojos].

-Shun eso es hermoso... veo que tuviste gratos recuerdos de tu niñez. Ahora comprendo tu especial sensibilidad a la hora de hablar de ti y de Ikki. Ahora puedo ver claramente tu manera de ser, algo de lo cual no me había percatado antes, y que... me agrada. No llores, me duele verte llorar, vas a ver que pronto todo cambiará.

-Gracias Saori, me ha servido de mucho hablar contigo. Gracias por escucharme.

-Gracias a ti por tu agradable compañía.

En ese instante nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, observando cada rasgo, cada expresión, cada mirada. Me perdí en sus ojos al igual que ella en los míos, sin querer nos fuimos acercando y...

-Señorita Saori, Shun, es hora de cenar.

-Eh...enseguida vamos Tatsumi. Yo... lo siento Shun [sonrojándose]

-No... no se... te... preocupes Saori, no fue... olvídalo. [Sonrojándose también]

No se porqué me ruboricé, talvez por el hecho de su proximidad, del olor de su perfume, su... no sé pero preferí alejarme y olvidar el asunto aunque fue imposible.

Cenamos, y durante la cena traté de no mirarla. Era imposible, pero lo intenté. Sentía que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos y yo no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlos. Perturbado con la situación, me retiré con una disculpa a mi habitación, y traté de conciliar el sueño, que no tardó en llegar.

Me movía entre las sábanas, tratando de dormir, tratando de olvidar. Aquella aproximación me perturbaba. No sabía porque, pero me sentía extraña, la cercanía de su cuerpo, su olor, sus ojos, su boca... no lo sabía, pero había algo en él que me perturbaba. Tuve miedo de ilusionarme y empecé a temblar. Empecé a fantasear acerca de él y yo... Sonreí. Nunca me imaginé que en una sola conversación pude ver en él a un hombre tan...maravilloso, encantador y... ¿Por qué me hacía ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Acaso no estaba interesada por Seiya? ¿Por qué ahora veía a Shun como algo bonito, como un gran hombre, si en la mañana lo veía como un total desconocido? ¿Qué me había pasado?

Traté de tomarlo con ligereza, esperando que cuando amanezca haya aclarado mis dudas y pudiera volver a sentirme segura. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco me fui durmiendo.

[A la mañana siguiente...]

Me desperté con los rayos del sol sobre mi cara. Aún era temprano y sentía pereza. Me levanté estirándome pesadamente y después de bañarme salí de mi habitación. Después de caminar un poco pude escuchar el sonido de una ducha, creí que se trataba de Tatsumi. Sin querer sentí ruidos en una de las habitaciones, me sonó extraño y me aproximé. Si era un extraño o lo que sea tendría que rendirme buenas explicaciones al respecto. Sin pensarlo más, cogí la perilla, la giré y...

-Bueno ya terminé de... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Señorita Saori! Yo este... [Sonrojándose]

-¡Shun! Oh, yo lo...

No pude terminar la frase porque el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas. Cuando abrí la puerta Shun había estado quitándose la bata de baño que llevaba puesta y al percibir mi presencia Shun se asustó y la prenda cayó al suelo. Contemplé por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre completamente desnudo. Lo miré con curiosidad y con asombro, pues no me esperaba tal escena. Aquel cuerpo era... perfecto, su piel blanca, sus rasgos no tan rudos, su contextura delgada, sus bien definidas piernas, su... No podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de ese hombre, era una escena tan perturbadora...

-Señorita Saori, ¿Puedo vestirme?

-...

-Señorita Saori..., Señorita... Saori, ¿Saori?... ¡Señorita Saori!.

-¡Eeeeh! ¿Me decías Shun?

-Pu... ¿Puedo vestirme?

-¡Oh! Si... si claro, desde luego, discúlpame por no haberte escuchado. Lo siento.

-No... no tiene de que.

Salí del cuarto corriendo y no me detuve hasta llegar al mío. Me lancé sobre mi cama y pude sentir el ardor de mis mejillas. Jamás me imagine verlo así. Fue como ver un frágil y dulce... ángel. No lo podía creer. Llevábamos apenas un día viéndonos más a menudo que de costumbre y yo ya sentía que era algo más. ¿Qué me había pasado? No podía entenderlo o quizá... no quería reconocerlo.

Suspiré y salí de mi cuarto. Fui a la cocina y pude ver a Tatsumi sirviendo el desayuno, me senté en el lugar principal de esa mesa y volví a suspirar, con cara de tensión. Tatsumi debió percibirlo, pues me preguntó:

-¿Se siente bien Señorita Saori?

-Si... si no es nada.

-La noto preocupada. ¿Hay algo que la incomoda?

-No, me siento un poco estresada eso es todo. Gracias por preocuparte Tatsumi.

-No tiene de que Señorita. ¡Shun, qué esperas para bajar, el desayuno esta servido!

-Lo siento Tatsumi, me demoré en vestirme, no volverá a pasar.

Al volverlo a ver comencé a sentir nuevamente aquella sensación de perturbación que me había estado molestando todo ese tiempo. Al verlo vestido, tuve una diferente impresión de él. Aunque aún podía imaginarme ese perfecto cuerpo bajo aquel molesto buzo azul que llevaba puesto.

Después del desayuno, Tatsumi se dedicó a limpiar las afueras de la casa, mientras Shun y yo estábamos afuera, en dos mecedoras, disfrutando del cálido sol y del reconfortante aire que allí había. Después de estar un rato en silencio lo miré. Parecía preocupado, lucía pensativo y algo nervioso. No contuve mi curiosidad y le dije:

-¿Sucede algo?

-No lo sé. Pensaba en lo que están haciendo en este momento Seiya y los otros.

-Seiya dijo que iría a Grecia a ver a su antigua maestra, Shiryu iría a los cinco picos en Rozan e Hyoga ya debe de estar en Siberia. Todos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar la armadura de oro.

-Sí, lo sé, pero algo me preocupa, no sé que es, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes demasiado Shun. Yo también estoy preocupada, pero entiendo que todos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo y nosotros debemos comprenderlo y apoyarlos si se diera el caso.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Créeme, la tengo.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho me sonrió dulcemente y miró pacíficamente el bello paisaje. Yo calladamente lo miraba. Me gustaba observar las expresiones de aquel rostro tan bonito. Me reí para mis adentros, pues nunca me imaginé estar pensando de esa manera con respecto a un hombre. De repente, él dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, me miró con curiosidad y me dijo:

-Saori... ¿Quieres salir a caminar un poco?

-Shun... yo... claro, claro que me agradaría acompañarte.

Poniéndose de pie, me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar en dirección al bosque. Me pareció una actitud muy tierna de su parte el tomarme de la mano, me sentía muy bien así, aunque poco después él lo notó y se ruborizó, soltándome. Caminamos durante un rato hasta llegar a un precioso lago, rodeado de arbustos y de una verde pradera.

-¡Huau!, que bien se siente aquí.

-Sí. El aire es refrescante y la vista es hermosa.

-¿Sabes Shun?, no creí que la iba a pasar tan bien contigo. Estoy asombrada de que en tan poco tiempo he podido conocer a un Shun diferente, con el que puedo pasar horas hablando, con el que me compenetro muy bien. Esta química que está naciendo entre nosotros me agrada y la considero... muy especial. No sé porqué hablo así, pero cuando estoy contigo mis pensamientos son diferentes, me resulta increíble experimentar esto.

-Para serte sincero, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Desde ayer he estado viendo a una Saori distinta, una Saori a la cual no tengo que pedir permiso para hablarle, con la cual me puedo expresar libremente, una Saori que me inspira confianza, seguridad. Parecerá gracioso e incluso inverosímil pero es verdad. Puedes tildarme de iluso y exagerado si quieres, pero esta es la manera en la que yo siento estas cosas. Cuando estoy contigo así, solos, me siento diferente. No sé porque, pero me agrada.

-Shun, nunca me cansaré de decir que hablas hermoso.

-Gracias Saori.

-Shun...

-Saori...

Y no quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Sin querer nos fuimos incorporando y acercando y aquella sensación que experimentamos la noche anterior en la terraza volvió a nosotros. Sin quitar la vista uno del otro, nos acercábamos más y más... Dentro de unos instantes y nos rozábamos. En eso, sus ojos miraban mis labios, mientras yo miraba los suyos, fuimos cerrando los ojos y... Nos dimos un beso.

Jamás olvidaré cómo me sentí aquella vez... Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, temblaba pero no de miedo, sino de emoción. Él rodeaba con sus brazos mi cintura, yo rodeaba con los míos su cuello. Nos abrazábamos, disfrutando cada uno a su manera de tan especial momento. Pero todo lo que empieza, termina, y ese beso también terminó. Nos separamos lentamente mientras nos mirábamos. Él me sonreía y yo le correspondí esa hermosa sonrisa. Nos embargó un pequeño silencio, hasta que él abrió su boca para decir:

-Saori, yo lo... bueno, yo lo siento, no debí besarte, me dejé llevar por el momento, de verdad yo lo...

-Calla, que los dos sabemos que ese beso nos gustó más allá de lo permitido.

-Saori... [Sonrojándose] lo que pasa es que... yo no quiero que tu creas que yo... me quise aprovechar de la situación, para nada, esta experiencia también es nueva para mí, y pues... Quiero que quede claro eso.

-Shun... Yo sé que dices la verdad. Lo veo en tus ojos, no te preocupes. Si te correspondí es porque yo también quería hacerlo, últimamente no has hecho nada más que alegrarme y hacerme olvidar que alguna vez tuve algún problema. En cuestión de minutos conocí a otro hombre, del cual no me puedo quejar. De verdad, no te preocupes.

-Saori...

-Shun...

Nos volvimos a abrazar, y después de un rato, nos incorporamos e iniciamos el camino de regreso.

Durante el resto del día no hicimos nada que no sea conocernos más. Hablamos durante horas, queriendo con ello acelerar nuestro "nuevo sentimiento" en común. Reíamos, hablábamos, nos mirábamos, de vez en cuando nos besábamos, siempre entre sonrisas y miradas de inocencia y complicidad. Hasta ese día yo era otra, y después... todo era maravilloso, como salido de un cuento. Me sentía tan bien, tan a gusto, tan feliz. Shun me encantaba, y con cada cosa nueva que sabía de él, me encantaba más, me sentía como una soñadora, como si en segundos, hubiera construido un mundo de ilusión y fantasías, en el cual me refugiaba. Quería que ese día no terminara, que durara para siempre.

Al anochecer, ya acostada, me dormí feliz, convencida de que estaba empezando a conocer a un hombre maravilloso. A un hombre del cual, no me quería separar. Pues para ese entonces, ya sentía que lo apreciaba... o lo quería... de una manera... muy especial.

Los días pasaban y yo no podía sentirme mejor. Desde que no dimos aquel beso, todo cambió entre ella y yo. No había día en el cual no nos miráramos con afecto, no paseáramos juntos por el bosque, no nos tomáramos de la mano, nos diéramos un beso, no lo viviéramos con intensidad. Me sentía lleno de una gran paz, de una gran felicidad, cuando estaba con Saori, nada parecía importarme, solo ella, y nada más. A esas alturas, ya habíamos hecho hasta lo imposible por expresar nuestros sentimientos, pues para ese entonces, yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y ella de mí. Todo era felicidad, y yo no lo podía creer.

He de decir que ese nuevo lazo que nos unía no era del completo agrado de Tatsumi, que veía mi comportamiento hacia ella como majadero e irrespetuoso, pero eso no me importaba, pues mientras yo me sintiera así unido sentimentalmente hacia ella, el resto, no interesaba.

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que nos dimos ese beso, y me sentía como si viviera en un cuento, todo era felicidad a mi alrededor, Saori no hacía mas que encantarme y decirme cuanto me amaba (para ese entonces ya habíamos confesado nuestro amor) y yo no me cansaba de decirle que yo también la amaba, pero esa confesión no había pasado de eso y yo quería más, quería que fuéramos realmente algo, algo real, algo especial.

Así que una noche, preparé una sorpresa. Le pedí a Tatsumi que fuera al monte a buscar leña para el fuego, con el pretexto que la leña del monte era mucho más duradera (sabía que el pobre ni notaba la diferencia, así que me aproveché de eso). Entonces, cuando se fue, empecé a preparar el resto. Le dije a Saori que saldría a pasear un momento, y que no me tardaría, y ella se quedó tranquila. Fui al lago a escoger unas hermosas flores que a Saori le habían encantado muchísimo y que había podido apreciar las veces que solíamos ir ahí, y aprovechando el silencio y la soledad del lugar, le compuse un lindo poema. Y no pudiendo contener más mi impaciencia, regresé.

Cuando volví ella estaba sola, al lado de la chimenea, leyendo un libro. Se veía tan bonita... Me armé de valor y entré, dirigiéndome, con paso firme, hacia ella. La abracé y le dije cuanto la amaba, ella me dijo lo mismo y, al fin, le entregué las flores y el poema que había escrito. Sonrió al ver las flores y luego miró el poema, lo leyó y sus lindos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El poema decía:

**_La Gracia de tu amor_**

_Tu mirada tiene la pureza de un ángel_

_Tu sonrisa la belleza de una flor_

_Tus gestos la alegría de un día hermoso de primavera_

_Y tu corazón la gracia divina de un dios._

_Te miro y no puedo dejar de mirarte_

_Te beso y no puedo dejar de besarte_

_Te admiro y no puedo dejar de admirarte_

_Te amo y no puedo dejar de amarte._

_Pues contigo conocí el significado de un amor puro_

_La expresión más dulce de un sentimiento_

_El inocente deseo de estar con la persona amada_

_La mágica expresión de un dulce beso._

_Gracias te doy por llenar mis días de alegría_

_Por enseñarme el significado de la palabra amor_

_Por entregarme la pureza de tu divina alma_

_Gracias te doy, amor mío, por regalarme..._

_La Gracia de tu amor_

_P.D. Te amo y quiero que seamos más que amigos..._

_Shun_

La miré en silencio mientras lloraba, y sentía que se me partía el corazón. Por un momento cruzaron por mi mente ideas como "no le gustó", "creo que me equivoqué", o "lo arruiné todo", y me disponía a retirarme, pero una de sus manos me detuvo, mientras me decía:

-No, no te vayas por favor, quiero decirte algo.

-Saori, yo... siento haberte lastimado, lo hice todo mal, lo que quería que supieras es que yo... te amo y quise expresártelo de esa manera, pero creo que lo arruiné todo. De verdad... lo siento [Empieza a llorar].

-Shun, lo que quería decirte es...

-[Llorando] Por favor, no lo digas. Ya sé que me vas a rechazar, que no me quieres y que me equivoqué al creer que me podías amar. Lo siento, no te molestaré más, pero por favor, no me digas nada, porque no lo soportaría.

Entonces mi interior no soportó la tristeza y quise correr, de modo que intenté alejarme. Ya había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuché su voz ahogada por el llanto que me gritaba:

-¡Shun espera!, ¡Lo que quería decirte es que te amo más que a mi vida y que ya no puedo vivir sin ti!

-¡¿Eh?!

Al escuchar eso volteé a mirarla asombrado. A pesar de que llevábamos semanas diciéndonos que nos amábamos, la desesperación me envolvió y me di cuenta de que solo había dicho incoherencias. La miré con mucha pena. Tenía las manos en la cara y lloraba tristemente. No soporté el mirarla así y corrí a abrazarla, y ella se dejó abrazar, mostrándome cuánto deseaba y necesitaba estar así, conmigo. Cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila, le retiré las manos de su cara y le dije:

-Perdóname, soy un tonto. Solo dije tonterías y me atreví a dudar de lo que había entre nosotros. Perdóname por favor Saori.

-No tienes porqué disculparte. Entiendo perfectamente tu proceder. Lo que ahora importa es que sabemos de sobra que nos amamos y que ya nada nos podrá separar.

-Sí. Entonces haré lo que vine a hacer y por lo que estuve todo el día ansioso. Saori... [Tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos] ¿Quieres estar conmigo?, ¿Quieres ser mi enamorada?

-[Con lágrimas en los ojos] Shun... sabes perfectamente que te amo y que sería una tonta si te dijera que no. Iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo y hasta donde tú y el destino quieran que vaya. Claro que quiero estar contigo, ¡Te amo demasiado Shun!

Y diciendo eso se lanzó a mis brazos y la acogí en un dulce abrazo. Estuvimos un rato llorando y diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos. Ya era la persona más feliz del mundo, porque ya estaba con ella, porque habíamos sellado a nuestra manera nuestro amor, nos habíamos correspondido.

-Oh Saori, estoy tan feliz de estar así contigo, jamás pensé en vivir algo así, esto es maravilloso.

-Ya lo creo Shun. Yo también pienso así. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Yo también.

Y diciendo eso nos besamos intensamente, como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado, como si no tuviésemos ganas de terminarlo, como si con eso se nos fuera la vida, en resumen, con toda la intensidad del mundo.

Y estábamos ahí besándonos cuando en eso escuchamos el ruido de la leña que traía Tatsumi. De muy mala gana tuvimos que terminar el beso y volver a nuestra compostura normal. Tatsumi entró a la sala y nos vio juntos, y exclamó:

-¡Pero qué diablos haces Shun!, ¡Acaso te volviste loco!, ¡Apártate inmediatamente de la señorita Saori!, ¡Qué majadería es esa!

-Tatsumi yo...

-¡Déjalo en paz Tatsumi!, de ahora en adelante quiero que empieces a tratarlo bien, no me parece justo el trato que le das. ¡Así que quiero que cambies de actitud, quedó claro!

-Pero señorita...

-¡Ni una palabra más Tatsumi!, ahora ve a la cocina y comienza a preparar la cena.

-[Suspirando] Como usted diga señorita.

Cuando Tatsumi se fue, Saori me cogió por los hombros y me besó apasionadamente. Me gustó mucho ese gesto suyo, y sonreí mientras le decía:

-Qué beso más dulce...

-Solo a ti podría dártelos, mi amor, te amo.

-Y yo también, más que a mi vida.

Después de la cena no hubo ningún percance, excepto que se nos hacía difícil fingir y pretender que había una gran indiferencia entre los dos, pero eso no me importaba, porque ella ya era mía, y yo era completamente suyo.

Al acostarme, mientras rezaba, le agradecía a Dios por haberme dado tan especial regalo: El amor de Saori. Estaba tan feliz, que aún no lo podía creer. Y con esos pensamientos me dormí, con la esperanza de soñar con ella.

Mientras estaba en mi cama, acostada, aún no podía creer lo que había acontecido. Ya tenía enamorado, y era el más maravilloso de los hombres... Shun... no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, no podía dejar de amarlo, de pensar y sentir que el sentimiento más dulce del mundo ya crecía dentro de mí, que había borrado todo dolor de mi ser y que había implantado en mí la semilla de su amor y que me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo con esa actitud. Ahora sí creía que era una mujer completa, por que lo tenía a él.

Lo único que me preocupaba era la reacción de los demás cuando se enteraran, si es que decidíamos hacer pública nuestra relación. No sabía como iba a manejar esta situación, y eso me preocupaba. Pero podía estar segura, pues tú estabas conmigo, y cuando estábamos juntos, nada era imposible.

[Al día siguiente]

Salí de mi cuarto dirigiéndome a la sala, aún con un poco de pereza, y cuando llegué te vi a ti, durmiendo. Tu semblante tranquilo me llenó de ternura, habías estado leyendo un libro y al parecer te habías dormido. Con mucho cuidado y silenciosamente me acerqué a ti y te di un dulce y largo beso, disfrutando cada segundo de él. Sentí tus movimientos y me aparté un poco, viendo divertidamente cómo te despertabas. Abriste tus hermosos ojos y me miraste, te diste cuenta de lo que había hecho y sonreíste, con expresión cariñosa.

-Buenos días mi amor.

-Buenos días. Vaya que me dormí, estaba leyendo desde hace un rato cuando de repente me empecé a sentir soñoliento, no creí que me iba a quedar dormido.

-¡Ja, ja!, eres un dormilón, quien iba a imaginárselo...

-[En tono burlón] No, yo no me quedo hasta tarde en mi cuarto y me levanto con pereza...

-[Con el mismo tono] ¿Ah si?

Y riéndonos, nos besamos, con mucha pasión y entrega. Nos sentíamos tan felices... que no lo podíamos ni creer. En eso sentimos sonidos en la cocina, y nos dimos cuenta de que debíamos apartarnos, pues Tatsumi estaba a punto de entrar a la sala.

-Señorita Saori, Shun, ya es hora del desayuno.

-Está bien Tatsumi, ya vamos.

-Ah, me olvidaba, hoy me llegó un anuncio desde la mansión. Dice que debemos ver las noticias a las 9:00 de la mañana.

-Bueno, creo que debemos ver, puede ser algo importante.

-Sí Shun, creo que tienes razón.

Después del desayuno, nos ubicamos en la sala, para ver las noticias. Tatsumi encendió el televisor y lo que allí vimos no fue para nada de mi agrado...

En las noticias presencié cómo la mansión en la que había crecido y vivido tantas cosas era consumida por el fuego, destruyendo todo a su paso, ¡Los cuadros de mi abuelo, las diferentes piezas de valor, toda mi infancia, mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia se reducían a cenizas en solo segundos! No lo podía creer, sencillamente, no lo podía creer.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no pude contener mi dolor. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente sintiendo como si cada lágrima representaba cada una de las cosas que en ese momento estaba perdiendo. Me sentía destrozada, perdida, confundida. No podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo. ¡Mi mundo entero se destrozaba frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada!

-[Llorando] No puede ser, ¡No puede ser!, cómo pueden ser tan crueles, como pueden ensañarse así con mi abuelo, ¡Porqué!

-Tranquila Saori, sé que es injusto, pero eso no se quedará impune.

-¡De ninguna manera!, ¡Yo defenderé el patrimonio de mi señor con mi vida! ¡Allá voy mi señor!

-¡No Tatsumi!, puede ser una trampa. Me encargaron protegerlos a los dos, así que están bajo mi cuidado, y no permitiré que nada les pase, ¡así que nadie sale de la casa!

-Pero Shun...

-Déjalo Tatsumi, él tiene razón. Es una trampa. Aunque me duela, tenemos que permanecer aquí. Es lo mejor.

-Pero... ¡Oh está bien!

Después de eso Tatsumi se fue a su cuarto refunfuñando y Shun y yo nos quedamos solos. Él me consoló diciendo:

-Tranquila mi amor, yo sé que es un golpe difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte, y superarlo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo y que no te dejaré sola.

-¡Oh Shun! [Abrazándolo] ¡No puedo sola con esto!, ¡Es muy difícil! ¡No te imaginas cómo me siento!, ¡Todo esto es tan... Oh no Shun!

-Tranquilízate Saori, ya verás que todo al final saldrá bien.

Mientras hablábamos, nosotros ignorábamos que Tatsumi ya había salido de la casa con dirección a la mansión...

-Shun podrá tener razón, pero yo no permitiré que estos agravios contra mi señor queden impunes. ¡De ninguna manera!

[En la mansión Kido][Antes que llegara Tatsumi]

-Señor, ¿cree usted que caerán en la trampa?, aún no han venido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, claro que vendrán. No van a soportar la noticia, y vendrán. Lo sé.

-Si usted lo dice...

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá como lo planeamos, ahora, prepárate, pues pueden llegar en cualquier momento, solo es cuestión de esperar. Y después... a recoger el casco de oro. Todo está muy bien calculado. Nada fallará, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Tiene razón señor. Esa chica y sus acompañantes tienen las horas contadas. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

[Cuando llegó Tatsumi]

-[Viendo la triste escena de la mansión Kido] ¡Oh mi señor! ¡Cómo pudieron hacerlo! ¡Mire nada más! Pero yo Tatsumi lo vengaré, ¡Lo vengaré señor!

-Te esperábamos Tatsumi...

-¡¿Eh?!

-Atácalo Caballero de la llama...

-¡Noooooooooo!

[En la casa del bosque...]

-Yo seguía triste, recordando cómo habían sido aquellos momentos de mi niñez, en los cuales vivía feliz en la compañía de mi abuelo, cuando mis recuerdos cobraban intensidad, algunas lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos, pero, para mi consuelo y dicha, Shun estaba ahí, conmigo, consolándome.

-Sencillamente, no lo puedo creer. ¡No puedo asimilarlo!

-Sé que es muy duro, pero es la realidad. Lo importante ahora es mantenernos juntos, está claro que es una trampa para obligarnos a salir. Pero no les daremos ese gusto, sé que quieres ir a la mansión, pero ahora es imposible. Lo siento Saori.

-¡Oh mi amor!, gracias por estar conmigo ahora que te necesito más que nunca. Sin ti, créeme, no podría soportarlo. Gracias mi vida, gracias Shun.

-Preciosa, no necesitas agradecer. Es mi deber estar contigo, no solo porque soy tu caballero, sino por algo más...

-[Besándolo] Yo lo sé mi amor, créeme que lo sé.

Pasaron las horas, llegaba la tarde, y me empecé a preocupar. No veía a Tatsumi por ningún lado, y eso me preocupaba. Su lealtad a mi abuelo era muy grande y sólida y sabía que no se quedaría contento con tan solo sentarse a esperar. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la solución que propuso Shun y yo estaba muy asustada, pues conocía a Tatsumi y sabía que podía cometer una locura.

Shun y yo estábamos en la sala, al calor de la chimenea. Yo miraba por las ventanas, Shun estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea. Dejé escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro, a lo que Shun replicó:

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?, ¿Porqué ese suspiro?

-Me preocupa Tatsumi. No lo he visto en todo el día, temo que haya cometido una locura.

-No lo creo, él es a veces imprudente, pero estoy seguro que no ha hecho nada que nos pueda perjudicar.

-Eso espero. Tatsumi es muy fiel a mi abuelo, aún cuando mi abuelo ha muerto hace muchos años. Y temo que esa fidelidad le haya inducido a cometer alguna atrocidad.

-Pues... viéndolo de ese modo, habrá que tener cuidado. No creo que haya ido muy lejos, él no conoce estos lugares.

-Eso es lo único que me tranquiliza, y espero que no ande muy lejos.

-Ven...

-[Sentándose a su lado] Dime.

-Quiero que sepas que, si llegaran a encontrarnos, estoy más que dispuesto a perder mi vida, si con eso permanecen a salvo tú y el casco. Sería capaz de morir por ti y te lo voy a demostrar. Te protegeré con mi vida mi amor.

-¡Oh Shun! No digas eso, yo te quiero junto a mí, para siempre. Por favor, no te vayas a arriesgar más de la cuenta si eso llegara a suceder. Tu vida me importa mil veces más que ese casco. Por favor Shun, hazme caso y sé prudente.

-Lo que tú digas, pero si llegara a pasar lo peor, no te prometo nada.

-Rezaré con todas mis fuerzas para que eso no suceda.

Y diciendo eso, nos dimos un largo beso, el cual disfrutamos mucho, como todos los que nos habíamos dado. En eso nuestro beso fue interrumpido por un agudo y sonoro grito...

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH, SEÑORITA SAORI, SHUN, PERDÓNENME!

-¡¿Eeeeh?!

Nos incorporamos rápidamente y nos pusimos en guardia. Shun se colocó su armadura y yo cogí el casco de oro. Cuando vi a Shun saliendo, corrí y le dije:

-Ten cuidado mi amor.

Él me sonrió y se fue corriendo. Por la ventana pude ver al séquito del maestro Arles y a un extraño caballero. Tuve miedo y quise salir, pero no podía arriesgarme. Vi que Shun y ellos hablaban y gritaban cuando de repente se separaron y una cruenta batalla empezó.

Enormes explosiones y mucho fuego envolvieron el lugar, yo estaba confundida. No sabía que hacer, ni cómo ayudar a Shun. Tenía el casco de oro en mis manos y no sabía cómo protegerlo. Trataba de pensar en una manera en la cual venceríamos sin problemas y Shun no saliera lastimado pero, no se me ocurría nada. Los estruendosos sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes y yo ya no podía disimular u ocultar el gran miedo que sentía.

Y me encontraba analizando esos pensamientos cuando una luz muy cegadora apareció, y lo iluminó todo por completo. Después, todo a mi alrededor estaba en llamas y estaba prácticamente acorralada. Me asomé a la ventana lo más que pude y mi horror cobró vida, pues sentía que algo me estaba faltando, algo estaba mal, y era que no podía ver por ningún lado a Shun.

Lo único que pude ver por la ventana era a ese extraño caballero produciendo varias ondas de fuego que envolvían algo. Por su semblante pude darme cuenta de que no estaba muy lastimado, y que estaba disfrutando ese momento. Cuando de repente, bajé la mirada y miré el suelo. Del gran remolino de fuego sobresalía algo que se agitaba en el suelo, cuando pude enfocar mejor el objeto, me di cuenta de que era una... de las cadenas de Shun, Shun estaba envuelto en el remolino de fuego.

¡SHUN! Grité lo más alto que pude. Estaba aterrada y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y sentía como el autocontrol y la serenidad se iban alejando de mi. Sentía un gran pánico, pues me temía lo peor, temía que Shun ya no estuviera vivo y que me encontraba sola a merced de esos dos vándalos. No soporté estar ahí sin hacer nada, así que traté de salir. En eso vi como el gran remolino de fuego caía al suelo y no pude evitar el decir:

-¡SHUN!

-¡ALTO!

-¡¿Eeeeh?!

Cuando me di cuenta tenía frente a mi al séquito del maestro Arles, mirándome con una expresión de diversión y burla. Mi miedo se acrecentó, pues sabía perfectamente a lo que venía... a quitarme el casco de oro.

-Reconócelo Saori. Estás perdida, tu caballero ya no puede luchar, así que gané esta batalla. Ahora entrégame el casco de oro.

-Tendría que estar loca para hacer algo así. No permitiré que este casco caiga en manos tan malignas con la única intención de hacer más daño a esta humanidad.

-Déjate de habladurías Saori, el tiempo se acaba, tu caballero aún vive, pero con solo una orden puedo enviarlo al otro mundo, a menos que me entregues el casco.

-Oh no...

Por un momento dudé, pero luego me arrepentí y me enojé conmigo misma, ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que un casco podía valer más que la vida de Shun, la vida del hombre que más amaba? De ninguna manera. Haría lo que sea para salvar a Shun, sin importarme las consecuencias, por que al fin y al cabo, él era quien realmente me importaba.

-Está bien. Te entregaré el casco. Pero tienes que prometerme que salvarás a Shun.

-Comienzas a actuar con inteligencia Saori. Vamos, dame el casco.

Sin otra salida, extendí mis manos para dárselo. Ya estaba casi soltándolo para dejarlo en las manos de aquel hombre cuando de repente un gran poder se manifestó.

-¡NO TE ATRVAS SIQUIERA A TOCARLO ASQUEROSO INSECTO!

-¿Eh? ¡OH NO!

Aquella misteriosa aparición vino volando desde el cielo y lanzó un gran ataque hacia las manos del séquito, haciendo que este soltara el casco y yo pudiera recogerlo. Acto seguido, esa aparición cogió a Shun y avanzó decididamente mientras decía:

-Hasta aquí llegaste maldito caballero, yo te derrotaré y vengaré lo que has hecho.

Al oír su voz, creí estar en un sueño. No podía ser, creí haber oído mal. Esa voz era particularmente arrogante, demostraba seguridad y a la vez rabia. Y esas características solo podían pertenecer a una voz que yo bien conocía... la voz de Ikki.

-No puede ser... ¡Eres tú Ikki!

-[Con voz débil] ¿Qué?, ¿mi hermano está aquí?

-Saori, protege al casco, que yo derrotaré a este insecto. Shun, ¿puedes oírme?

-...

-Quédate aquí, que yo me encargaré del resto.

Y después de decir eso se enfrentó al extraño caballero que había dejado malherido a Shun, matándolo en cuestión de segundos. Después de haberlo matado, se dirigió a Shun y le dijo:

-Shun, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No puedo creerlo, eres tú hermano, estás vivo. Dios mío qué alegría [Empieza a llorar].

-No llores Shun, lo importante es que estás bien y que nada malo te pasó. Recuerda que yo siempre te protegeré, donde quiera que estés, yo siempre te voy a proteger.

-Hermano... [Lo abraza]

-[Abrazándolo también] Perdóname si te preocupé hermano, no fue mi intención, no volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes Ikki. Lo que importa es que estás aquí y nunca más te vas a ir.

Mientras hablaban, no pude evitar el conmoverme. Shun lucía tan feliz... y si él lo estaba, yo lo estaba también. Sentí cómo las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y lentamente me acerqué a Ikki y le dije:

-Ikki, yo también estoy feliz de que estés con vida.

-Señorita Saori...

-Tú también eres uno de mis caballeros y también me preocupo por ti. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Señorita Saori, discúlpeme por haberla preocupado.

De repente me sorprendí al ver en los ojos de Ikki pequeñas lágrimas, producto de la emoción del momento. Pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue cuando escuche una muy familiar voz...

-¡SAORI!

Me di la vuelta para ver quien era, pues no quería que fuera quien yo estaba pensando. Pero lo fue. Era Seiya, quien venía corriendo seguido por Hyoga.

-Saori, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

-Sí Seiya, no te preocupes.

-Pero si es... ¡Mira Seiya es Ikki!

-¡Qué!

-No te sorprendas Seiya, soy yo, Ikki el ave fénix.

-No creí que estuvieras con vida Ikki, pero me alegra mucho verte.

-Te lo agradezco Hyoga.

-Al fin estamos todos reunidos, como debe ser, como un equipo, ¿Verdad Saori?

-Tienes razón Seiya, al fin juntos...

Y una vez reunidos y llenos de emoción, iniciamos el viaje de regreso a la mansión. Me sentía feliz, pues habíamos logrado derrotar una vez más las malas intenciones del maestro Arles, habíamos logrado proteger el casco de oro y, lo que me daba más alegría, que Shun estaba bien, no le pasó nada y eso me alegraba mucho. Apenas podía contener mi felicidad, pues me vi obligada a contenerla, por las extrañas miradas que Ikki me dirigía. ¿Será que sospechaba algo? No lo creía, ni lo quería creer. Mejor era dejar las cosas así con él. Pues no iba a permitir que él estropeara mi felicidad, la felicidad que Shun y yo habíamos logrado construir, el nacimiento de este tierno y dulce amor.


	2. Promesas, Celos y construyendo Mentiras

Ya en la mansión, todos decidimos hacer un brindis por la llegada de Ikki. Aunque él se rehusó al principio, después lo tomó con mucho entusiasmo. "Lo que sea con tal de que Shun esté feliz" lo escuché decir, esa actitud suya me agradó, pues eso me demostraba que él no era del todo arrogante. Pues bien, el brindis se desarrolló con normalidad, con los clásicos diálogos de Shiryu, quien ya estaba en la mansión cuando llegamos y las graciosas intervenciones de Seiya, que nos hacía reír a carcajadas. Pero lo más dulce de ese brindis lo protagonizó mi dulce Shun, quien expresó su alegría por tener a Ikki de regreso muy a su manera...

-¡Todos brindemos una vez más, por Ikki!

-¡Por Ikki!

-Ya cánsense esto resulta muy incómodo.

-No Ikki, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que tú estés aquí, ahora si, de verdad estoy feliz. – Dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Oh no, ya va a empezar.

-Shun – decía con lágrimas en los ojos – no llores, usualmente los hombres no lloran, vamos ya deja de llorar, o lo haré yo también.

-Ay Shun, tú siempre te sales con la tuya.

-Déjalo Seiya, si él quiere ser así de dulce, déjalo, se ve bien así.

-Pero Saori...

Todos al escuchar mi comentario dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí, que ya me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por un momento me asusté, pues no pensé que algo así se me iba a salir y precisamente en ese momento. Pero felizmente mi lindo Shun salvó ese momento diciendo:

-Gracias Sa... digo, Señorita Saori, es usted muy amable. – Me dijo sonriendo.

-No... tienes de qué.

-Pero qué es eso Saori, ¿tú agradeciéndole algo a Shun?

-No... veo que hay de malo en eso...

-¡No lo puedo creer! Hasta hace unos días casi ni le dirigías la palabra y ahora le das las gracias...

-Digamos que a veces hay errores que pueden rectificarse...

Todos aún asombrados me miraban a los ojos, creyendo que me sucedía algo raro, puesto que como ellos mismos decían, yo solía ser muy dura, y mi dureza recaía muchas veces en Shun. Entonces, percibiendo eso, traté de hacer el diálogo más ameno, desviando el tema hacia otro ámbito.

-Ya que Ikki está aquí, Podríamos comenzar la estrategia de lucha contra el santuario, ¿No creen?

-Buen punto, sé que es algo que de todas maneras vamos a hacer, pero, ¿Porqué preocuparnos ahora?, estamos disfrutando de un buen momento, no deberíamos pensar en cosas como ésta.

-Pero Seiya, yo...

-Creo que Saori tiene razón Seiya, aunque tenemos momento de sosiego y tranquilidad, no debemos escapar de esta responsabilidad, pues mientras más temprano lo libremos de ella, mejor.

-Como digas Shiryu, aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo.

-Después de todo, el santuario es un enemigo al cual no podemos subestimar o tomar por la ligera, yo creo que debemos hacer eso en un momento en el cual podamos pensar con calma.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hyoga, y creo que este es un momento para disfrutar.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, tenemos derecho a tener un poco de diversión.

-Sí, ¡así que propongo otro brindis por Ikki!

-Seiya, cállate.

Y así, el tema pasó desapercibido y los chicos lo olvidaron con facilidad. Pero, algo me decía que ese olvido no se mantendría por mucho tiempo.

Después del brindis nos sentamos un momento a ver la televisión. Estábamos muy tranquilos y disfrutábamos de un muy grato momento de confraternidad. En eso Seiya dijo algo que rompió mi paz...

-¿Y qué me dices Saori?

-Acerca de qué.

-¿Cómo Saori, lo has olvidado?

-¿A qué te refieres Shiryu?

-Pues a la promesa que le hiciste a Seiya.

-¿Yo le hice una promesa?

-Ay Saori, no te hagas. ¿No recuerdas la noche que fuiste a mi departamento?, me prometiste que si lográbamos salir victoriosos de cualquier batalla que implicara al casco de oro, entonces aceptarías estar conmigo. Tú sabes, como más que amigos...

-¡¿Eh?!

En ese momento no pude evitar el ponerme nerviosa. Y peor aún cuando Shun dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Traté de recordar, pero no podía recordar nada. Hasta que esa imagen vino a mi cabeza y esas palabras también...

Flashback

Departamento de Seiya

-Sabes Saori, ya solo faltan 2 días para que partamos hacia la búsqueda de pistas referentes al santuario y de la armadura de oro.

-Lo sé y te confesaré que me siento muy preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque irán a una misión muy peligrosa, y temo por sus vidas, especialmente por la tuya Seiya. Tú eres mi caballero más especial, y temo que no... pueda volver a verte. – Le dije sonrojándome.

-Saori... no temas, todo saldrá bien, seré fuerte y te prometo que por ningún motivo fallaremos en la búsqueda y también que no permitiré que te hagan daño ni que se lleven el casco de oro.

-Seiya...

-Pero también, quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que quieras Seiya.

-Prométeme que si salgo victorioso de la búsqueda de esas pistas o si mientras estamos lejos, tú y el casco salen victoriosos de cualquier ataque enemigo, entonces tú estarás conmigo...

-Seiya tú quieres que yo...

-Sí Saori, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado sintiendo algo más que un simple respeto hacia ti. Y ese sentimiento ha ido creciendo... más y más, hasta convertirse en el más grande y puro... amor.

-... – El rubor apoderándose de mis mejillas.

-Sí. Y ahora no puedo ocultarlo más, así que decidí decírtelo y espero que puedas corresponderme.

-Seiya... yo... no... no sé qué decirte... – Dije con sorpresa – Es la primera vez que un hombre me dice cosas así y pues... para serte sincera nunca me imaginé que fueras a decirme algo así.

-Pues créelo Saori, no te estoy mintiendo, es verdad que te amo y por nada del mundo permitiré que te lastimen o intenten perjudicarte. Te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir.

-Seiya...

-Prométemelo Saori.

-...

-Dime que si todo sale bien, me corresponderás.

-Está bien Seiya, tú eres mi héroe, – dije ruborizándome – mi caballero más fiel, por lo tanto te debo más que una simple promesa. Si todo sale bien, te corresponderé y estaremos juntos por siempre. Es una promesa.

-Gracias Saori. Y como tú dijiste, es una promesa – Dijo sonrojándose también.

Fin del Flashback

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo había recordado todo. Había hecho una promesa de amor a un hombre y por el otro lado me había enamorado de otro hombre, mucho más dulce y sensible... No sabía que hacer, sabía que no podía olvidar una promesa pero y mis sentimientos, ¿Dónde quedaban?

Cuando yo hice esa promesa estaba muy atraída hacia Seiya y todavía no veía a Shun como lo llegué a ver después. Y ahora, después de todo lo que ocurrió, me di cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorada de Shun, pero, ¿Y Seiya?, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Seiya?, ¿A dónde fue a parar esa fuerte atracción que yo sentía?

-¿Y bien Saori?, ¿Cumplirás tu promesa no es verdad?

-Yo... pues yo...

-Saori, lo prometiste...

-Pues... sí, cumpliré esa promesa.

Mientras decía esas palabras no pude evitar sentir cómo mi corazón se destrozaba, y peor aún cuando vi la mirada de Shun. Me miraba con asombro, con tristeza y con mucha confusión. No sabía qué hacer y no pudiendo contener las lágrimas dije...

-Discúlpenme, me voy a mi cuarto.

-Está bien Saori, pero luego hablamos de lo de la promesa.

-Lo que tú digas Seiya.

Y me fui corriendo, ahogada por el llanto. Estaba traicionando al hombre que más amaba y yo sabía perfectamente que él no se lo merecía. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto dejé que mi dolor corriera libre por mis ojos y que esa horrible sensación de dolor desapareciera de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué hice mal?

¿Qué hice para merecer eso?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué?

Me hacía esas preguntas mientras sentía como toda esa felicidad y esa dulce sensación de bienestar se iban de mí. Me había enamorado como un loco de ella y ella me había engañado, dándole su amor y su palabra a otro hombre. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué se burló de mí? ¿Por qué jugó con mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué esperó que me enamorara de ella para luego engañarme así? No podía comprenderlo, me sentía burlado, engañado, dolido, apesadumbrado. Me habían arrebatado la felicidad en cuestión de segundos y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. Una promesa es una promesa, sin importar lo que sucediera, y eso era lo peor de todo. Ella le prometió darle su amor a él, y sabiendo eso se aprovechó del momento, se aprovechó de nuestra soledad, de nuestra cercanía, y supo seducirme hasta un punto en el cual yo ya no podía vivir sin ella, y luego, me engañó, estando dispuesta a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al hombre que amaba. Entonces, si eso era verdad, si lo que estaba suponiendo era verdad, ¿Qué fui yo para ella? ¿Qué significaron para ella los momentos que pasamos juntos? ¿Dónde quedan todos nuestros besos, caricias, palabras de amor? ¿Acaso piensa olvidarlo todo, como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Qué iba a ser de ella, de nuestra relación... y de mí?

Mi dolor le ganó a mi serenidad y no pude contenerlo, mi rostro palideció y empecé a temblar. Ikki debió notarlo, puesto que en ese momento me abrazaba. Así que volteó su rostro hacia mí y me dijo:

-Shun, ¿Qué es eso?, estás temblando, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh... yo...

-Shun, estás muy pálido. ¿Está seguro de que estás bien?

-Yo... estoy bien. No te preocupes hermano, yo estoy bien.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas un rato a tu cuarto, necesitas descansar.

-Si, eso es lo que haré, gracias Hyoga.

Y con ese pretexto me fui a mi cuarto. Cuando llegué aún me sentía mal. Me miré en el espejo y mi propia imagen me daba pena. Tenía una expresión incrédula en mi rostro, además de que mis ojos estaban rojos y mis lágrimas salían involuntariamente. En ese momento no me hubiera importado morirme, pues todo por lo que luché me lo habían quitado, todas mis alegrías se las habían llevado, todo lo dulce e importante de mi vida había desaparecido. No me importaba nada, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar muerto, puesto que ya no tenía nada por lo cual vivir. La muerte ya no me asustaba, puesto que me sentía parte de ella,... yo... ya estaba muerto.

En eso escuché un suave golpe en mi puerta, dudé en responder. No quería ver a nadie, no tenía ánimo para hablar con nadie, quería estar solo, para que mi dolor me consumiera, para que me matara... lentamente. Pero al parecer esa persona no me entendía, pues los golpes no dejaban de sonar en mi puerta. Fastidiado, me levanté a abrir, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quien era... era ella.

-¡Qué haces aquí!, no quiero verte. ¡Vete!

-Shun por favor, espera. Yo...

-¡No quiero oír nada! Para mí todo está muy claro. Así que vete y diviértete con Seiya.

-Shun por favor, déjame explicarte.

-No quiero oír tus explicaciones. Ahora vete por favor.

-No.

-¡Que no me oyes! ¡Vete!

-¡No!

-¡Vete!

-¡No!

-Saori, por favor...

Pero no pude terminar mi frase porque ella me dio un beso. Un beso que denotaba tristeza y desesperación. No lo comprendía. Lo que me hizo aún no lograba asimilarlo, y ese beso aún todavía más. Acepté el beso porque también lo necesitaba, porque aún habiéndome hecho daño, la amaba y no podía permanecer lejos de ella. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero no podía controlarme. Necesitaba de sus besos, de su presencia, de sus palabras, de ella. Simplemente no podía deshacerme de ella de la noche a la mañana, y aún no sabía si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero, a pesar de todo, me armé de valor, movido por mi orgullo, y le dije:

-Deja de jugar conmigo por favor.

-Shun, no estoy jugando contigo. Es verdad que yo hice esa promesa, pero lo hice antes de conocerte, antes de amarte. No puedo aceptarlo, por más que mi palabra me obligue. Yo te amo a ti, y no voy a perderte.

-Eso no cambia las cosas.

-Sí las cambia. Shun, yo no quiero dejarte. Formas algo muy importante dentro de mí y no voy a dejarte ir por culpa de una estúpida promesa.

-Pero Saori...

-Shun, vine aquí porque quería pedirte que... no rompamos nuestro compromiso.

-¿¡Perdiste la razón!?

-No, no la he perdido. Simplemente no voy a aceptar a Seiya.

-Pero hiciste una promesa.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso cumplirla del todo.

-Discúlpame, pero no te entiendo.

-Descuida, lo entenderás a su debido tiempo.

-Oye eso no es justo, tengo derecho a saber.

-Shun no tengas miedo. No va a pasar nada. Solo no rompas nuestro compromiso, que yo me encargo del resto.

-Pero...

-No temas, nada va a salir mal. Ya es de noche, duérmete. Hasta mañana mi amor.

-No me digas mi amor.

-Shun por favor. No destruyas nuestra felicidad. Olvida lo que pasó, nosotros vamos a seguir juntos. Dentro de unos días te contaré lo que voy a hacer. Ahora descansa.

-Hasta mañana Saori.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso?

-...

En eso me acerqué y le di un ligero beso, el cual fue incrementado por el que me dio ella. Era como si no quisiera dejar de besarme, como si no quisiera perderme. Aún no la entendía, pero quería tenerla así, conmigo, para siempre.

Nos despedimos e inmediatamente me acosté, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. No sabía qué es lo que ella pensaba hacer, pero se veía tan segura... No entendía porqué no quería que rompiera nuestro compromiso, si ya estaba roto por culpa de esa maldita promesa. Además, no entendía porqué la seguía tratando con delicadeza si me había traicionado, hiriéndome donde más me dolía... en el corazón.

Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir, rogándole a Dios que pudiera hallar una buena solución a este problema.

Dios, por favor, perdóname.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, muy mal, pero lo tenía que hacer. No iba a perder a Shun por nada del mundo y ninguna promesa me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Seiya sufriría mucho, eso lo sabía, y también sabía que él no se lo merecía. Pero no podía actuar de otra manera. Todo había pasado tan rápido que mis emociones y sentimientos se habían transformado de una manera muy sorprendente. Lo que iba a hacer iba a castigarnos a los dos de por vida: A mí por mala y a él por amarme tanto. Cruel destino que tanto él como yo, teníamos que aceptar, y todo por culpa mía.

Lo tenía todo claro y calculado, pero sabía perfectamente que Shun de buenas a primeras no lo iba aceptar. Debía encontrar una manera de convencerlo de que todo lo que hacía lo hacía única y exclusivamente por él, aunque Seiya sufriera por eso. Mi plan era perfecto y lo pondría en marcha, opóngase quien se oponga.

2 días después

-Shiryu, ¿Ya bajó Saori?

-Creo que todavía no, no la he visto.

-Me siento tan feliz Shiryu, Saori al fin me aceptará y seremos felices como lo juramos esa noche.

-Me alegro por ti Seiya, espero que así sea.

-Mira quien baja ahí, ¡pero este sí que es un dormilón!

-No soy un dormilón, lo que pasa es que me demoré mucho en bañarme.

-Si claro Hyoga, tu siempre teniendo la excusa perfecta.

-¡Oye no es excusa!

-Ya déjense de pelear, parecen niños.

-Sí como no. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas Ikki?

-No soy aguafiestas, soy realista.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Hola Shun, oye, ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias Shiryu.

-Qué bueno hermano, ya empezaba a preocuparme.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿A quién estamos esperando para ir a desayunar?

-Pues a Saori.

-Preferiría que se apurara, me muero de hambre.

-No importa, ya bajará. Concuerdo con Seiya, yo también me muero de hambre.

-Yo también. ¿Será que podemos empezar sin ella?

-Imposible jóvenes, tienen que esperar a la señorita para que dé la orden respectiva para pasar al comedor, ¡que todavía no lo entienden!

-Que gruñón eres Tatsumi.

-¡Silencio ahí!, además ahí viene la señorita Saori.

-Al fin.

Mientras yo bajaba veía a todos con caras de hambre, esperando ansiosamente que yo dijera esas palabras mágicas para que todos pudieran pasar al comedor. Los miraba a todos, en especial a Shun, quien no me miraba, quizá por lo sucedido o por que no se le daba la gana. Di la orden y todos fueron muy contentos al comedor ansiosos por devorar lo más pronto posible el desayuno.

Durante el desayuno todo no pudo ir peor, los recordatorios de Seiya con respecto a su promesa eran insoportables y yo no sabía cómo tolerarlos, ante la mirada pasiva y triste de Shun. Los diálogos iban y venían, pero yo no estaba tranquila.

-¿Sabes Saori? Ya estoy planeando cómo nos iremos a divertir cuando empieces a cumplir tu promesa.

-Se... seguro Seiya, será muy divertido.

-Oye Shun, ¿no vas a comer nada?

-No tengo hambre Hyoga, de veras no me siento con ánimos de comer.

-¿Por qué hermano? ¿Acaso sucede algo?

-No, no es nada.

-¿De veras no vas a comer nada Shun?, si quieres yo me como tu parte.

-Como quieras Seiya.

-Espera Seiya. Yo creo que Shun debería comer, no quiero que se enferme.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por Shun Saori?

-Me preocupo por él así como lo haría con cualquiera de ustedes.

-¡Hn!, esto me suena raro.

-¡Qué insinúas Shiryu!

-¿Yo?, nada, nada.

-Discúlpenme, quiero retirarme, con permiso.

-Pero hermano...

Todos vimos a Shun retirarse y yo me sentí muy culpable. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de su actitud y quería arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible, pero las miradas de Seiya y el discreto tono de voz de Shiryu hicieron que pospusiera las cosas un poco más de lo previsto.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar no aguanté más. Cuando me vi libre de Seiya y compañía por un momento, me fui corriendo al cuarto de Shun, el cual seguía triste.

-Shun abre, soy yo.

-No quiero.

-Por favor mi amor, será solo un momento.

-Qué quieres – Dijo abriéndome la puerta.

-Terminar la conversación de hace dos días .

-No me acuerdo lo que conversamos ese día.

-Mi amor haz el favor. Vine a contarte lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Verás, la cosa es como sigue. Cumpliré la promesa hecha a Seiya, pero no a cabalidad. Nosotros seguiremos juntos, pero tendremos que vernos a escondidas, para que nadie sospeche nada. Bajo ninguna circunstancia nos separaremos, eso te lo aseguro, pero ya que una promesa es una promesa, no tengo otra salida.

-¿Y hasta cuándo piensas mantener ese plan?

-Hasta donde sea necesario, hasta que él se de cuenta de que no puede separarnos.

-Saori, para serte sincero, lo veo difícil. Seiya te ama demasiado, tal vez no quiera dejarte sola nunca.

-De eso me ocupo yo. Lo importante es que tú y yo no nos vamos a separar y que pues Seiya tendrá que darse cuenta de que ya no lo quiero como antes.

-¿Lo quisiste?

-Cuando le hice esa promesa estaba muy atraída hacia él, pero cuando nos quedamos solos en esa cabaña durante la búsqueda, me di cuenta de que a quien realmente amaba era a ti.

-Pues... para serte sincero no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, pues temo por Seiya, pero a pesar de todo y aunque me duele, no puedo dejarte así nada más, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aún te amo y ese amor que siento por ti es lo que me va a hacer cometer esta locura. Solo espero que todo salga como lo planeas.

-Oh mi amor – dije abrazándolo – ¡gracias por comprender!, sabía que lo ibas a entender y que no te darías por vencido así como yo, nos mantendremos juntos hasta el final y nada ni nadie nos separará, eso te lo juro.

-Espero que así sea – me dijo abrazándome – y que esto no nos traiga malas consecuencias.

-Ya verás que sí.

Después de eso, salí muy feliz de su cuarto, con ganas de saltar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba más que enamorada de él y que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar. Mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto, sentía como si volara, el solo pensar en el me hacía flotar y yo me sentía como si estuviera en las nubes. Y así me encontraba, con cara de enamorada y danzando alegremente cuando de pronto vi a Shiryu saliendo de su cuarto mirando curiosamente cómo danzaba. Su mirada me pareció un poco "extraña", mucho más cuando se me acercó un poco y me preguntó:

-¿Muy feliz?

-Sí, no quepo en mí de gozo. Estoy más que feliz y enamorada.

-Supongo que esa felicidad y esa expresión en tu cara son el resultado de la promesa que le hiciste a Seiya, ¿no?

-Eehh... Pues... sí, si es por él, es tan lindo...

-Sí, muy lindo. Me alegro de que seas tan feliz gracias a "Seiya" – Comentó en un tono sarcástico.

-Claro que soy feliz con Seiya, ¿por qué me hablas de ese modo? – Repliqué airadamente.

-¿De qué hablas? Ese es mi tono habitual, debe haberte parecido.

-No estoy tan segura.

-Pues piensa lo que quieras – Dijo retirándose.

Lo vi marcharse y un escalofrío rodeaba mi cuerpo. Quería apartar esas ideas de la cabeza pero no podía. No quería creer que Shiryu se estaba dando cuenta de que pues... yo amaba a otro hombre además de Seiya. Me fui a mi cuarto con el ánimo por los suelos... me había amargado la mañana.

Me sentía confundido. No entendía aún la actitud de Saori frente a este problema. Parecía como si lo tomara a la ligera, como si no le importara lo que sucediera después, con demasiada tranquilidad. No quería que Seiya sufriera, pero no sé qué es lo que ella tenía que me hacía obedecerla, hacer lo que ella me pedía, y le hice caso, sin importarme cuánto iría a sufrir Seiya cuando se enterase, pues quería imponer mi felicidad ante la suya, pues me había ganado ese derecho.

Después de meditar un poco acerca de lo ocurrido decidí salir de mi habitación y pasear un rato en el jardín. Cuando ya me encontraba ahí, vi a Seiya, solo, con el rostro iluminado leyendo un libro. Al parecer debió haber percibido mi presencia, pues dijo:

-Acércate.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que te acerques Shun, quiero hablar contigo.

-Dime Seiya, de qué quieres hablar – Le dije acercándome tranquilamente.

-Pues... de mi felicidad. Estoy tan feliz que quiero compartir este sentimiento con todos ustedes, mis amigos. Shun, Saori es maravillosa, después de esa promesa supe que ella ya era mía y que mi destino era estar con ella, y así fue. Ahora estamos juntos y créeme que me siento muy feliz.

-Me alegro mucho por ti amigo, sé que ella te hará muy feliz, pues es una buena persona. Te deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias Shun, eres un gran amigo. – Dijo abrazándome efusivamente.

-Cuando quieras Seiya. – Le contesté abrazándolo también.

Al verlo así, tan ilusionado e inspirado, comprendí que realmente no mentía. Él estaba, como yo, perdidamente enamorado de ella y eso me causó una gran tristeza, pues sabía perfectamente que después de lo que le había dicho, lo estaba traicionando... estaba dejando de ser su amigo.

No contuve mi tristeza y mi confusión y le dejé solo, pues necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba entender, necesitaba meditar, necesitaba aceptar. Me sentía un traidor, un desalmado, una mala persona. Y así me encontraba pensando, con la cara contrariada, la expresión confusa y el ánimo por los suelos. En ese momento, mientras pasaba por el gran lago del jardín vi a Hyoga, quien me miró a los ojos y me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-No... nada, no me pasa nada. Te veo luego, permiso.

-[Sujetándole por el brazo] Que sucede Shun, luces confundido.

-Nada Hyoga, no me pasa nada, son ideas tuyas.

-Shun, tu no sabes mentir, ¿Por qué me mientes?, ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

-...

Era verdad. Hyoga era mi mejor amigo y nuestro lazo de amistad era más que sólido, mucho más sólido del que tenía con mi hermano. Él me conocía perfectamente y podía ver a través de mis ojos lo que me ocurría. Siempre era así, si yo tenía un problema, iba y se lo contaba a Hyoga y él veía, con peculiar inteligencia, la manera de ayudarme. Pero ahora, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Hyoga lo de Saori? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que era el enamorado de la prometida de Seiya, nuestro amigo? Odiaba mentirle, además por que no sabía hacerlo pero, ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso? ¿Y si ya lo sabía? ¿Y si se dio cuenta? El miedo se apoderó de mí y empecé a palidecer, mi piel se puso fría y comencé a sudar y temblar. Al notar esos cambios en mi cuerpo Hyoga dijo:

-¡Qué es eso Shun! ¡Qué te pasa!

-Hyoga, yo...

-Estás muy pálido y estás temblando. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Yo, verás Hyoga...

-Vamos a la sala, te sentirás más cómodo.

-No yo no... ahhh

En ese momento la visión se me nubló y sentí que mi cuerpo se caía al suelo, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban y que la visión se me iba haciendo cada vez más borrosa. Lentamente fui cayendo al suelo y después toda la vista se me puso negra. Lo único que logré escuchar antes de perder el sentido fue:

-¿Shun? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy... ¿Shun? ¡Shun!...

Cuando abrí los ojos todo me resultaba confuso. No tenía idea de donde estaba y me sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. De repente empecé a oír voces, voces que pronunciaban mi nombre. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en la sala. Vi a mis amigos y fue entonces cuando comprendí todo: Me había desmayado por la presión que sentía por haber escuchado la confesión de Seiya. El primero en pronunciar algo fue Hyoga que dijo:

-¡Shun!, ¡ya despertaste!, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hyoga... ¿Qué me pasó?

-Pues es eso lo que yo también quisiera saber Shun.

-Al parecer te desmayaste Shun, Hyoga nos contó que lucías muy pálido y que sudabas, hasta que te desplomaste y perdiste la conciencia.

-Shiryu tiene razón. Yo también oí los gritos de Hyoga y corrí a ver lo que pasaba. Cuando llegué, te vi inconsciente en los brazos de Hyoga. No quiero ser malo pero parecías muerto.

-Sí, y me asustaste mucho.

-Yo... lo siento Hyoga.

-Bueno lo que importa ahora es que es...

-¡Shun! ¡Hermano que te pasó! ¡Estás bien! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ikki... no me pasó nada grave. Yo ya estoy bien.

-¿Esperas que crea eso? ¡Pero basta con ver tu rostro para ver como estás! ¡Si estás todo pálido!

-Ikki no creo que sea un buen momento para regañar a Shun.

-Pero yo solo...

-Shiryu tiene razón. Sabemos de sobra que actúas así porque estás preocupado por él, pero no tienes porqué gritarle.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Seiya. Lo que él necesita ahora es que le des apoyo y comprensión.

-Bueno yo... lo siento hermano. Perdóname.

-No tienes de qué Ikki. Verás como ya me pongo mejor. No es nada de peligro.

En eso entró Saori seguida de Tatsumi y de un médico. Traía una cara que denotaba su preocupación, más que desmedida.

-¡Shun! ¡Qué sucedió! ¡Oh estaba tan preocupada! Aquí está el médico para que te revise.

-Saori... no exageres, no creo que necesite un médico. Yo ya me siento mejor.

-Lo siento Shun, pero yo solo quiero cerciorarme de que estás bien y que un desmayo de esos no volverá a ocurrirte.

-Pero...

-Sin peros Shun, doctor, por favor revíselo. Y ustedes, salgan un momento por favor.

Mientras el doctor me revisaba, podía escuchar las murmuraciones de mis compañeros detrás de la puerta de la sala. No pude evitar el sentirme avergonzado por ello, pues Saori se preocupaba en demasía y ella no sabía ocultar eso. Y temí por Seiya, a quien se le oía muy mortificado.

-¡Esto es muy extraño! ¡Desde cuándo Saori se preocupa tanto por Shun!

-Pues... yo creo que se preocuparía de igual manera por cualquiera de nosotros.

-Lo único que quiere es que Shun no se enferme, al menos es lo que yo creo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...

-¡A qué te refieres Shiryu!

-¿Yo?, a nada... a nada...

Dentro de la sala

-Doctor, ¿Cómo encuentra a Shun?

-Él está bien, lo único que le recomiendo es que se relaje un poco y se olvide de sus preocupaciones, que es lo que en parte le está haciendo daño. Otra cosa que quiero recalcar es que este muchacho debe comer un poco más, luce un poco bajo de peso, y su tez está muy pálida y se le ve muy cansado. En resumen, jovencito, trata de no alterarte demasiado, de no crearte preocupaciones y de vivir tranquilamente, pues este desmayo tiene mucho que ver con tu estado de ánimo. Y también, trata de alimentarte mejor, pues este desmayo tiene que ver también, aparte del estrés emocional, con la falta de energía que demuestra tu cuerpo en situaciones como ésta. Eso es todo.

-¿Cree que sea una buena idea que tome algún medicamento?

-No lo recomendaría a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Puede tomar vitaminas, porque las necesita, pero si sigue alterándose así, sería recomendable que tome un tranquilizante suave, pero en dosis moderada. Pero tengan en cuenta que estas recomendaciones deben ser ejecutadas en situaciones extremadamente necesarias, de lo contrario, prescinda de ellas.

-De acuerdo doctor, muchas gracias. Tatsumi acompaña al doctor hacia la salida por favor.

-Eso es todo hasta luego y cuídese jovencito.

-Lo haré doctor, gracias por su tiempo.

-Hasta luego Señorita Kido – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Hasta luego y gracias nuevamente doctor – Decía mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala.

-¡Oh mi amor, estuve tan preocupada! ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Qué fue lo que ocasionó esto? ¿Acaso fue Seiya? – Preguntó acercándose.

-Saori cálmate, no es nada grave. Creo que me desmayé porque me sentía muy acongojado después de escuchar la confesión de Seiya. Saori esto está muy mal. Seiya está muy enamorado de ti y no se merece esto, de verdad, no se lo merece.

-Ya hablamos de eso mi amor – Dijo besándome. Ahora lo importante es que estés bien y lo demás puede esperar.

-Es que no me entiendes Saori – le dije mientras la besaba – yo me siento muy mal. Seiya es un gran amigo para mi y no creo ser capaz de hacerle esto, me siento un traidor, una mala persona, un mal amigo. Y yo no quiero sentirme así, por favor Saori, trata de entenderme por favor… – Dije comenzando a llorar.

-Mi amor tranquilo – dijo enjugándome las lágrimas –, nada malo va a pasar. Tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de que no puede separarnos y lo entenderá, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ya no llores más por favor, no quiero verte triste.

-Por favor amor mío, quítame este dolor que me está matando – le dije mientras la abrazaba llorando –, haz que me sienta mejor, elimina todas las preocupaciones de mi ser, quítame este sentimiento de culpa que siento desde que oí hablar de esa promesa, ¡Por favor Saori, ayúdame a sentirme bien, ayúdame por favor!

-Lo que tú quieras mi amor – me decía entre lágrimas –, haré lo que tú me pidas, lo que sea con tal de que vuelvas a sonreír y a sentirte mejor. Tú eres mi vida, yo sin ti no soy nada y mi vida entera te pertenece así como me pertenece la tuya. Siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor, siempre.

En ese momento en el que estábamos abrazados, llorando, me di cuenta de que todo lo que pudiera pasar, mientras yo esté a su lado, no importaba. Ella era mi todo, yo era completamente suyo y ella tenía mi vida en sus manos. Y con ese abrazo no sólo le demostraba mis temores, sino también mi amor, mi infinito amor hacia ella. Ella era mi sol y yo me dejaría iluminar con ella, sin importar las consecuencias.

Ya había pasado 1 mes de lo ocurrido con Shun y yo lucía mejor que nunca. Shun por fin había entendido que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar y que nuestro amor era indestructible y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz. Pero aún no estaba preparada para lo que iba a venir después... gracias a Seiya.

Era sábado por la tarde y todos nos encontrábamos en la el salón de juegos disfrutando de unos momentos de relajo. Todos habíamos tenido una ardua semana de trabajo con relación a la estrategia de lucha contra del santuario. Shiryu estaba leyendo un libro en voz alta, para alegría de Seiya, quien lo escuchaba atentamente. Ikki estaba jugando naipes con Hyoga y Shun, y yo estaba recostada en uno de los sofás, escuchando música. Después de un rato al parecer Shiryu terminó de leer su libro y salió del salón con dirección desconocida, y entonces Seiya se dirigió hacia mí y quitándome los audífonos me dijo, sin más ni más:

-Saori, vamos a pasear un rato.

-¿Qué?

-Que salgamos a pasear. ¿No crees que sea una buena idea?

-Pero yo...

-Oh vamos Saori, ya es hora de que hagamos realidad nuestra promesa, necesitamos estar solos e irnos descubriendo más, somos enamorados y tenemos la libertad de tener espacios de privacidad y entretenimiento. ¿Qué opinas?

-Pero Seiya, ya es un poco tarde. No crees que deba...

-Ve con él Saori.

-Shun...

Todos sin querer me miraron primero a mí y luego a Shun. Tenía una expresión serena en el rostro pero pude percibir en su mirada un dejo de tristeza. Pude darme cuenta de que no tenía la intención de decir esas palabras pero, por la expresión de su rostro, me di cuenta de que se vio forzado a hacerlo.

-No digas más. Como dice Seiya, tienen derecho a momentos de privacidad, ¿No crees? Ya llevan más de un mes juntos y merecen disponer de espacios que son únicos para ustedes, para que puedan disfrutar al máximo su relación. En mi opinión, creo que ese paseo es una ocasión propicia para poder tener ese espacio privado y para que puedan entender mejor lo que están viviendo juntos.

-Shun tiene razón Saori.

-Shiryu...

Él había estado escuchando todo desde la puerta y tenía una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro. Me miraba de una manera muy particular como si quisiera decirme algo... algo como "¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿Saldrás con él?" y ante su mirada no supe como actuar. No me gustó su mirada y sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda como reacción a mis pensamientos. Cuando me calmé un poco miré a Seiya, quien esperaba mi respuesta ansioso y le dije:

-De acuerdo Seiya. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Pues... tenía planeado ir a dar unas vueltas por la plaza central y luego invitarte a comer algo... algo especial, como una cena.

-Vaya Seiya – le dije turbada –, tu plan es muy interesante. Me va a agradar mucho acompañarte.

-¡Bien! Entonces cámbiate y nos vamos.

-Está bien.

Apagué mi discman y me levanté con pereza, como si no tuviera ganas de salir a ningún sitio. Miré a Shun, que seguía jugando naipes con los demás como si lo que hubiera acontecido antes no le importara. Estaba muy sereno y parecía concentrado en el juego. Suspiré y me retiré a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando pasé por el umbral de la puerta mi mirada se cruzó con la de Shiryu, quien me miró, sonrió y me dijo.

-Disfruta tu velada romántica. Espero que la pases bien.

El tono de su voz me disgustó y no pude contener mi indignación ante lo que había dicho, así que le lancé una furibunda mirada. Él solo se limitó a sonreír sarcásticamente y luego se dirigió donde estaban los demás jugando naipes. Molesta fui a cambiarme y cuando estuve lista llamé a Seiya, diciendo con pereza:

-Estoy lista Seiya, nos vamos cuando tú quieras.

-Perfecto, nos vamos entonces. Hasta luego chicos.

-Hasta luego Seiya, que la pasen bien.

-No pude evitar el mirar a Shun, quien no dijo nada y solo se limitó a decir un "adiós Seiya" no muy alentador, el cual denotaba su reacción ante esa situación. En ese instante me sentí muy culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, pues estaba haciendo sufrir al hombre que amaba saliendo con otro. Di un gran suspiro y me dije para mi misma: "Espero no aburrirme esta noche".

-Saori, ¿Qué deseas ordenar?

-¿Eh? Pues... no sé, lo que más te apetezca, por mí no hay problema.

-De acuerdo. Dos langostas marinadas a la parrilla y un Syrah por favor.

-En seguida señor – Dijo retirándose.

-¿Sabes Saori? Esta cena es una de las cenas más especiales que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Para mí también lo es Seiya.

-Espero que lo que ordené te guste. Las langostas son un platillo tan refinado que estoy seguro quedarás maravillada al probarlas.

-Ya me lo imagino Seiya. Para serte sincera, no es la primera vez que pruebo langostas.

-Créeme que lo sé. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de que ya podamos gozar tranquilamente de una relación de verdad, me amas, te amo y eso es lo único que debe importar. Espero que estemos así, juntos, para siempre.

-Yo también espero eso Seiya, que siempre estemos juntos...

-Saori, quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi vida y que estoy más que dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti. Te adoro mi princesa.

-Eh... gracias Seiya, eres muy amable.

-Señor, aquí estás sus langostas y su Syrah – Dijo el mozo llegando con la orden.

-Gracias amigo.

Durante la comida todo fue muy monótono. Yo no veía las horas para regresar a la mansión y Seiya estaba adorando cada segundo de la cena. A cada pregunta o comentario de Seiya, mis respuestas eran secas y denotaban aburrimiento. Y cada vez que respondía Seiya se me quedaba mirando, un tanto confundido. Hasta que no soportó su confusión y me preguntó:

-Saori, ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh? Pues... sí, me siento bien, no te preocupes Seiya.

-Parece que no te gusta del todo esta cena.

-Son ideas tuyas Seiya, las langostas están deliciosas. No pudiste escoger un mejor plato.

-No me mientas, tu cara luce aburrida, ¿Ya te quieres ir?

-¡No! Aún no hemos tomado el vino. El Syrah es un vino tan fino y delicioso... Definitivamente no podemos irnos sin terminarnos ese vino.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, pero aún no me convences del todo.

-Descuida precioso – le dije tomándolo de la mano y fingiendo interés –, todo está bien, esta cena es magnífica así como tú. Estoy pasando la mejor noche de mi vida, y todo gracias a ti.

-[Sonrojándose y poniéndose nervioso] ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí, no puedo estar más feliz, tú eres mi felicidad Seiya, no lo olvides.

-Saori mi amor... ven, dame un beso.

-...

He de decir que en ese momento el miedo se apoderó de mí. Podía fingir que estaba feliz, podía decir palabras afectuosas sin ningún problema, pero ¡Darle un beso! Hasta ese momento Shun era el único que había besado mis labios, ¿Y yo iba a darle mis labios a un hombre que no amaba? No quería hacerlo, de ninguna manera, no era mi intención, pero tuve que pensarlo dos veces cuando Seiya me dijo:

-Saori, ¿Algún problema?

-Seiya, yo...

-Oh mi amor, es solo un beso, ven.

-Pues yo...

-¿Saori?

-Yo...

-¿Y bien?

-De acuerdo Seiya, ven – Dije dejando escapar un suspiro.

Y, temblando, le di un beso, el cual fue intensificado por él. Era un beso lleno de deseo, de pasión, de amor. En ese momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Shun estuviera ahí, en su lugar. Sentía sus labios besando los míos y no podía creer que lo había permitido. Como no podía soltarme, intenté concentrarme en el beso, pensando en Shun, en su dulce mirada, su suave rostro, su sensual boca... No podía creer que lo estaba traicionando con otro hombre. Me sentí tan sucia, tan malvada, tan extraña. Y en este caso, felizmente, todo lo que comienza termina, y el beso terminó. En eso Seiya me dijo:

-Mi amor fue tan hermoso, me alegra que mi primer beso se lo haya llevado la mujer de mi vida.

-Gracias Seiya, fue realmente hermoso.

Después de eso nos abrazamos y comenzamos a tomar el vino. Como me sentía un poco mal por lo del beso, decidí olvidar esa pena con el vino. Tomé copa tras copa, tan solo para olvidar, para pensar que estaba con Shun y no con Seiya. Llegó un momento en el cual Seiya tuvo que sacudirme para hablarme y decir:

-Mi amor, creo que sería mejor que ya no tomes más. Tú sabes... puede ser peligroso.

-No te preocupes mi amor, estoy bien – le contesté con la voz algo alterada por el vino.

No le hice caso. Después de un rato, cuando me di cuenta, me había tomado casi toda la botella, Seiya apenas tomó 3 copas y yo me había tomado el resto del vino, ¡no lo podía creer! Y por un momento tuve miedo de estar muy bebida, pues podía arruinar las cosas. Y mi miedo acrecentó cuando me levanté para ir al tocador... ¡No podía caminar en línea recta! Seiya tuvo que ayudarme a levantarme y prácticamente tuvo que acompañarme a la puerta del tocador. Me sentía tan avergonzada y tan culpable, pues no estaba del todo bebida. Luego de salir al tocador, nos subimos a la limousine de la fundación, que estaba parqueada en el estacionamiento. Subí sin percatarme de que el chofer no estaba, y que estábamos solos en el auto. Después subió Seiya y dijo:

-No te preocupes, le dije al chofer que se fuera para así poder estar más a gusto...

-Como sea Seiya, salgamos de aquí, tengo sueño.

-¿No quieres dar un paseo por la playa, como para despejarte? Estás un poco bebida.

-Pues...

-¿Sabes? Creo que es lo mejor. No puedes llegar a la mansión en ese estado.

-...

Tenía razón, puesto que tenía que proyectar un aura prácticamente de perfección. Estaba bebida, eso tenía que reconocerlo, así que no era tan mala idea que fuera un rato a despejarme. Asentí con la cabeza y él arrancó el auto. Mientras conducía, reinaba un gran silencio, el cual fue muy conveniente, pues estaba tan cansada que no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, así que ese silencio vino como caído del cielo. Pero al parecer, ese silencio se prolongó más de lo que esperaba, así que poco a poco fui perdiendo la noción de lo que hacía y de lo que veía...

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni dónde estábamos, pero cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que estábamos detenidos en un desconocido lugar. Cuando me levanté pude ver que estábamos en una playa, muy bonita por cierto, y Seiya estaba parado cerca de la orilla, mirando las olas. De repente percibió mi presencia y dijo:

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una playa en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las doce.

-¡Dios mío! Ya es muy tarde, creo que es mejor regresar cuanto antes.

-Si, no quiero que te resfríes, no me lo perdonaría. Además los demás se podrían preocupar.

-Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Por... nada, nada. Gracias por todo. Fue una noche maravillosa.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme Saori. Sabes que lo hago con gusto. Después de todo somos enamorados ¿no?

-Sí claro. Somos enamorados. Eres un gran hombre Seiya.

-Y tú la más preciosa de las mujeres. Te amo Saori.

-Yo también te amo Seiya.

En eso él me cogió de la cintura y me dio un dulce beso. No me molesté, pero tampoco podía decir que me agradó. No sé por qué pero acepté, acepté que me besara, que me tocara, que me acariciara. Después de todo yo me había buscado eso ¿no? Estaba arrepentida, lo sabía, pero ya no había más por hacer, no se podía dar marcha atrás. Seguiría con el plan, pues no estaba dispuesta a perder a Shun. Después del beso, me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la limousine, luego emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

Cuando llegamos aún me sentía mareada. No veía muy bien y no podía caminar en línea recta. Seiya, después de dejar la limousine en el estacionamiento me abrió la puerta y para sorpresa nuestra los demás aún jugaban, Ikki tenía una sonrisa grande en sus labios, mientras que Hyoga tenía una mueca de disgusto. Se podía notar que Ikki ganaba, para coraje de Hyoga. Shiryu solo atinaba a mirar a los demás, con cara de cansancio. Shun por su lado no jugaba del todo, pues pude ver que por ratos dormitaba y bostezaba. Está demás decir que no percibió nuestra presencia, pero los demás la percibieron momentos después.

-¡15 puntos! ¡Esto no pudo salir mejor! Lo siento Hyoga, pero te volví a ganar.

-¡Maldición! ¡Perdí otras diez fichas! No es justo Ikki, tú tienes más experiencia jugando esto que yo.

-No estarás pensando en echarle la culpa al azar ¿No?

-No – contestó suspirando –, total, ya esta todo hecho. Ni modo. Shun, es tu turno.

-...

-¿Shun? ¡Shun! ¡Oye despierta! Te toca jugar.

-Sinceramente, creo que no te va a responder Hyoga, mira nada más que bien que duerme.

-Disculpa Hyoga, pero me muero de sueño – dijo despertando y con la voz cansada –. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

-Shiryu, ¿Podrías callarte?

-Creo que tiene razón, mira que hora es.

-¡Huau la una y media! No creí que nos íbamos a enviciar con esto hasta tan tarde.

-Y después dicen que yo soy el vicioso.

-Creo que no somos los únicos viciosos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esos dos.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Seiya, Saori!

-Por lo que veo aprovecharon bien la noche ¿no?

-Pues... a decir verdad sí.

-Oye Shiryu, ¿Crees que se excedieron? – preguntó hablándole al oído.

-Creo que sí, nada más mira a Saori – Respondió de la misma manera.

-Oye Saori, ¿Qué tal la cena? ¿Te gustó?

-Pues... sí, la cena estuvo excelente. Y el paseo también – dije con la voz algo mareada.

-Eso se nota, mira nada más como estás.

-Parece que la señorita bebió de más – comentó sarcásticamente.

-Ya, no se burlen de ella.

-Descuida Seiya, solo bromeábamos. Ikki, ya guarda los naipes, ya es muy tarde.

-De acuerdo, pero ayúdame a despertar a Shun.

-Eso no es problema.

-Bueno vamos a dormir.

Y diciendo eso todos se levantaron, con excepción de Shiryu quien concluyó que era mejor llevar a Shun en sus brazos en lugar de molestarse en despertarlo. Pero cuando Shiryu lo cargó, pude ver que él abrió los ojos por un momento y me miró, con una expresión de pena y molestia a la vez. Me sentí muy culpable ante esa mirada, así que bajé el rostro y lentamente me fui caminando. Mientras subía las escaleras pude ver como se volvía a dormir y también pude ver la mirada de desaprobación que me lanzaba Shiryu. No soporté la tensión y me fui a mi cuarto, llorando desconsoladamente. Lo último que quería era que Shun se molestara conmigo, pero no había otra salida. En ese momento estaba más arrepentida que nunca de haber hecho esa promesa, pues por culpa de esa maldita promesa las cosas estaban como estaban. Maldije a todos, a Seiya, por haberme hecho hacer esa maldita promesa. A Shiryu, quien con sus estúpidas insinuaciones me estaba volviendo loca de furia. A Shun, por molestarse, y por último, a mí misma, por haber aceptado hacer esa promesa y por haber sido tan condescendiente con él. Todo eso era mi culpa y en ese momento me sentía más culpable que nunca.

Después de un rato, dejé de llorar. Estaba más relajada, y también resignada a aceptar esa gran pena, esperando que ese gran sacrificio fuera recompensado. Daría lo que fuera por Shun, lo amaba demasiado y si tenía que sufrir y pasar malos momentos con tal de no perderlo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque tuviera que aceptar y soportar los besos y las caricias de Seiya. Me sentía determinada y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea, con tal de que mi felicidad no fuera destruida. Me prometí a mí misma no flaquear más, y aceptar con sangre fría todo lo que viniera. Si tenía que ser cruel y despiadada, lo iba a hacer, nadie me iba a detener. Era mi felicidad o la desesperanza, y yo elegí ser feliz, al precio que sea, sin importar quien sufre o quien sonríe, sin importarme nada. Me convertiría en una egoísta, con tal de obtener lo que quería: Tener a Shun solo para mí, no como un objeto, sino como el hombre de mi vida, mi más grande deseo, mi dulce amor.

Después de haberme hecho esa promesa me fui a dormir, esperando soñar, aunque sea por un momento, como hubiera sido esa cena, esa maravillosa cena, en compañía de Shun.


End file.
